1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slot machines, and more particularly to slot machines wherein even if a combination of symbols on a prize-winning line is not a predetermined prize-winning combination of symbols, but nevertheless a certain condition is satisfied, then at least one series of symbols is automatically moved to form a prize-winning symbol combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slot machine has a plurality of series of symbols, each series having a plurality of different symbols disposed at equal pitch. Slot machines are classified into the mechanical reel type and the video type, the former having a symbol series disposed on the periphery of each reel, and the latter simulating such symbol series of a CRT. To play games, coins (including tokens) are inserted. After a predetermined time, the rotating or simulated rotating symbol rows are caused automatically and sequentially to stop. Alternatively, the rotating or simulated rotating symbol rows are forced to stop sequentially upon actuation of stop buttons. Whether a prize has been won is determined based on the combination of symbols stopped on a prize-winning line within display windows.
Slot machines are known which are of the type in which if a specific symbol is stopped within a window or a plurality of symbols satisfying a specific condition are stopped within windows, symbol series are allowed to rotate forward or backward by an amount corresponding to several symbols upon actuation of buttons or the like. After thus adjusting the stopped positions of the symbol series, if a combination of symbols on a prize-winning line becomes one of the prize-winning symbol combinations, coins are paid out the number of which depends on the rank of the prize-winning symbol combination. Such a function is called a "nudge" function which effectively increases the player's interest in playing slot machine games.
With slot machines having a nudge function, it is possible to obtain a prize-winning symbol combination by using this nudge function. However, in this case, in contrast with a uniform prize-winning symbol combination, various symbols appear at random within the windows so that it is difficult for average players to recognize the symbols as those symbols which can be rearranged into a prize-winning symbol combination. Thus, players are likely to lose games unnecessarily. In addition, in order to win by means of a nudge function, players are required to perform the manual actuation of buttons with great skill. Moreover, even for skilled players who repetitively play games in a short period of time, it becomes cumbersome to actuate as many buttons as the number of reels or simulations of reels.